Angel of Death
by AngelicTrinity
Summary: Micaiah was always surrounded by death. It was a constant presence in her life since she could communicate with the dead and in the worst case scenarios, eliminate the dead spirits who threatened the world order with their selfishness. So she wasn't surprised that Wonderland dragged her into it's bloody depths for the very purpose of eliminating a past that refuses to let go.


**I tried to figure out how to write a really eye catching prologue and then suddenly found myself writing this. Hopefully this is the last time I try to write out Micaiah's story. As much as I enjoy it, I actually want to get to the meat of the tale.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Heart no Kuni no Alice franchise. I do, however, own Micaiah in this story who I hope breaks the mold of the cookie cutter OCs I see in this fandom.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Landings were very important. How you positioned and angled yourself made all the difference between determining whether you ended up with a few broken limbs or ribs or whether you ended up _dead_.

Despite my expertise in being thrown across the area like a rag doll more times that I liked to count, I was completely caught off guard this time around and as a result had not been able to figure out how to position my landing before being sent flying. I felt the familiar sensation of glass cut into my skin as well as one or two ribs breaking upon impact when I crashed backwards into what I figured was a store display. I kept flying backwards before hitting a wall _hard_ and sliding onto the ground afterwards.

As much of a pain cleaning up the cuts and taking out whatever glass shards stuck inside me later on would be, the impact had slowed down my momentum enough that hitting a wall did not result in a broken spine. Or even worse, becoming a splatter of flesh, blood, and my internal organs.

"Fuck." I groaned, forcing myself onto my feet and spitting out the blood that rushed up my throat. No matter how many times this kind of thing happened to me, I would never get used to the feeling of being thrown around. "That fucking hurt you _bitch_."

I should have _known_ that she was going to attack me with everyone else was gone. Wouldn't want to ruin her image in front of her loved ones after all.

Just as soon as the words left my mouth, I found myself having to throw myself sideways onto the ground to dodge the oncoming projectiles that were meant for _me._ I winced when I heard what sounded an awful lot like fine china and glass breaking into a million pieces.

Of course. It just had to be the store where all the delicate stuff was being sold that had been tossed into. Typical.

I couldn't help but grimace; both at the destruction and the extra pain from moving so soon when I was already injured.

Gripping my scythe Agrona tightly, I brought it up just in time to block a projectile that was intended to skewer my heart.

"Sorry!" I shouted at no one in particular as I deflected another projectile with my scythe while slicing the third one soon afterwards. I would have shouted something along the lines of 'I'll pay you back for the damages', but in this strange world that kind of thing wasn't necessary. Not when the terms broken or destroyed things were not a permanent state.

Still...

Nightmare was going to _kill_ me.

Especially since it wasn't just a good portion of the city that looked as if it had been bull dozed by a drunk operator. The Tower was a complete mess too since she had tried to do away with me while I was still in room. If it hadn't been for Grim waking me up with his incessant meowing, I wouldn't have known that she was trying to kill me while I was asleep.

As much as I hated to admit it, my attacker was getting smarter and more pragmatic with each encounter. Especially when she chose to attack at a time when my guard wasn't fully up and there would be hardly anyone around to help me if I was alerted by her presence.

I thought it was funny that I hadn't seen her for a while. Turns out that she had just been waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack.

Which I guess would be _now._

At the moment all of the Role Holders were at Joker's circus watching the show since attendance was mandatory. But they were going to be back soon. And unless they were suddenly blind because of a freak accident light show, there was no way that they were going to miss that half the territory was destroyed or looked like a truck had been rampaging through it.

As violent and prone to property damage the citizens of Wonderland could be when it came to trying to take someone out or just destruction in general, even they would want answers as to why half a city was in ruins. Especially when they would it wasn't them who had caused the destruction in the first place.

I swung Agrona again to knock another object off course and used the scythe's blade to block the next two.

My attacker made it very clear to me in past encounters that she didn't like me, reason and logic for her hatred be damned. She absolutely despised my existence and what my presence in this world probably meant for her, even though everything was her own goddamned fault and she had no one but herself to blame. She was stubborn and determined and had practically made it her life's-er-mission to make my life extremely miserable.

Which was something I paid back in force. An eye for an eye may make the whole world blind, but you had to admit that it was extremely satisfying taking that eye.

Though as much as I would have liked to continue preventing the attempts on my life, I couldn't keep this up all day. My arms were beginning to feel heavy thanks to being on the defense for so long and my attacker only needed one slip up on my end to silence me for good.

And like hell was I going to let some entitled pampered primadonna kill me.

My eyes narrowed as I looked around the area to find the tale signs that _she_ was still hanging around. I knew that she wasn't going to be within sights- she had unfortunately learned the first time that I was more than capable of handling whatever she threw at me (sometimes literally)! Even worse, she was an intelligent little girl, which meant that she saw me as a threat and was taking the whole eliminating-me-with-as-much-prejudice-as-she-could very seriously whenever she could.

As I mentioned before, this was why I was in this situation in the first place.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted movement and without really thinking I bolted in the direction I saw it in, ignoring the pain that resulted in doing so.

I was so close...

I knew I was heading in the right direction when I had to dodge a garbage can that had enough force to take off my head. Despite the close call, I couldn't contain the glee a hunter of any kind typically had when they were about to pounce on their prey.

I smirked when I saw the soft blue glow that told me where was. Just a little more and-

I swung my scythe.

My target let out a scream of pain as the curved blade embedded itself into her stomach and continued to cut through her like paper. But instead of her intestines and whatever internal organs that resided in the area I had cut gushing out, blue liquid spilled out from the large wound and onto the ground.

Just like the person I had attacked, the liquid that had come from her glowed an ominous blue where it landed.

I stepped on it as I approached the girl who was clutching the wound desperately as she tried to prevent more of the liquid from spilling out. But it was futile. Not because the wound was too large to try and prevent herself from bleeding out, but because there was just no point.

She was in no danger of dying.

She was already dead.

Blue-green eyes that were filled with a mix of madness and hatred stared at me in disbelief as I stepped towards her with deliberate slowness.

"Hello, Alice." I said coldly. "Still up to your old tricks, I see."

* * *

 **Not much to say other than I hope that this caught your interest.**

 **Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
